


Sweet Dreams

by 23seconds



Category: One Direction
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, Incest, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Smut, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23seconds/pseuds/23seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most parent’s would assume a fourteen year old could take care of themselves. But not Harry. . He is far too needy and Louis was always there to take care of him.<br/>Prompt; Louis is Harry’s older brother and he is ‘babysitting’ him while their mother is out. They both have sexual tension ,but guilt keeps them from saying anything. Well, It did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FETUS BROTHERLY LOVE, YEAAHHH~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO HORRIBLE IM SORRY. IT WAS MY FIRST FIC AFTER A THREE YEAR HIATUS D8  
> Sorry

"Harold, dear. In a few days I’ll be gone for the day and I’ll be letting your brother look after you."  
Those words made Harry think too hard, it made his brain ache and his body twitch in strange ways. He wasn’t quite sure of the sensation he got every time he was left with his brother alone. . But he knew it was a good thing. It was a mix between anxiety,nervousness, and. . happiness. He loved his brother more than anything in this world, and it was strange to see them apart at any time. Regardless of the age difference, Harry would either try to act older to make his brother like him more, or his brother would try to act younger to make little Harry feel better.  
Louis is his name. Louis and Harry. They were so much alike yet so different. Those who meet them will surely remember them forever. There was just a strange feel about their relationship, but no one could put their finger on what it was.  
Harry is newly fourteen years old and Louis will be turning eighteen very soon, so the age difference wasn’t too far off. Most parent’s would assume a fourteen year old could take care of themselves. But not Harry. . He is far too needy and Louis was always there to take care of him.  
His parents always relied on Lou to babysit, he never minded it. . infact, he loved doing it.  
The boys shared their room. And though they both had different beds, Their parents would sometimes wake them up for school to find them both snuggled together. On this day, They found Lou in Harry’s bed, with his face snuggled into the back of his brother’s neck.  
"Boys, You’re too old to be sharing a bed, How do you both manage to fit in that tiny thing anyway?!" Their mother asked in a stern voice while serving them breakfast.  
Louis winked at Harry and began responding with somewhat of a white lie.  
"You know Harry, His constant nightmares keep him up at night, he refuses to fall asleep unless he has someone comforting him. . " The reason this was a lie is because in reality, that is what started all of this. Harry used to have nightmares nearly every night, and since he and his brother shared a room, He would always crawl into bed with his sleeping brother just for the comfort and warmth. Harry truly hasn’t had any nightmares for nearly two years now, and the fact that it was Louis in Harry’s bed should have made things a bit suspicious. But their mother brushed it off as she sat down at the table and began putting together her breakfast plate containing the last piece of toast and half of an apple.  
Harry’s face turned somewhat red knowing that Louis just made up an excuse so he wouldn’t have to obey and say they would sleep in their own bed from now on. At one point in time though. . Harry used to pretend to have nightmares after they had already stopped occurring just to crawl into bed with his brother. Louis never objected to the closeness of their relationship, but lately his body would grow hot feeling his little brother breathing beneath him as they held each other at night. Louis never once thought he would mention his sexual attraction to Harry, He thought it was wrong to think of him from time to time when he touched himself. . Often doing it while Harry was sound asleep across the room. What Louis didn’t realize though, was that Harry was growing into a young man. He was hitting puberty, growing hair in places and sweating more… While Lou openly experimented with a boy before, Harry didn’t consider himself ‘gay’ but maybe slightly bisexual. Sometimes he would admit to himself while he was cuddled up next to louis that he found his brother more beautiful than the girls he sees at school. And even the night before when Louis was holding him closely from behind, he smiled to himself knowing his bum was pressed against his brother.  
Yet another morning they are awoken up by a stern voice.  
"Harry, Did you have ANOTHER nightmare? Are you going to have to go to the doctor again about this?!" Their mother yelled.  
Louis jumped from his deep sleep, pulling his arms quickly away from Harry’s waist. They both groan as she violently pulls back the window curtain letting the sunlight blind the boys temporarily. Harry sinks his face into his pillow whining about how easily it was. .  
"Mum! It’s too early !" Harry said in a tired and raspy voice.  
"EARLY? IT’S TWO IN THE AFTERNOON."  
Louis had already gotten out of Harry’s bed and was gathering his clothes for the day so he could take a shower. Harry glances at Lou and notices him making a face that somehow let Him know that it was time to stop whining and get out of bed. He lifts up rubbing his eyes and then scratching his head.  
"Alright, I’m up." That was all Harry needed to say, as His mother walks out of the room satisfied.  
Louis walks over to Harry and tells him to stay awake just long enough for him to take a shower. . He offered to let him sleep longer and wake him if their mother happens to come upstairs. He smiles and nods his head promising to stay awake until he finishes his shower.  
Just as Lou walked out and Harry heard the water in the bath turn on. . something hit him. His body suddenly began tingling. He doesn’t remember having a nightmare last night, and he certainly doesn’t remember his brother getting into bed with him, or feeling his warmth on his back… Yet he vaguely remembers bits of a dream he did have. His eyes crack open widely as he trails his hands down below his waist.  
"Shit." He thought to himself. He lies wide awake realizing he’d had a wet dream. . With that thought in his head, and knowing his brother somehow snuck into his bed. He constantly worried that he had made sounds,making his brother think he honestly had a nightmare. His eyes shift to his bedroom door, and his ears adjust to the faint sound of water pouring from the shower. He can hear splashes of water hit the tub, knowing it’s splashing from Lou’s body. He allowed his hands to slightly explore his body whilst imagining being in the shower with his brother. But those thoughts didn’t last long. He felt his face grow hot and then sudden guilt hit.  
"Why am I thinking about this? He is my brother!" He thought to himself.  
Lying in deep thought trying to piece together his dream, what had happened, and why it is he sometimes thinks of his brother sexually. .He loses control and nearly begins crying. He had only just awoke and it’s all just too much for him to take in so early. He violently rolls onto his stomach and then curls into pain realizing he still had a semi-hard on. He lets out a long sigh and is forced to roll back over. .only a moment passes when he noticed he no longer heard the water running, but his brother’s foot steps coming towards the door. He instantly snaps into reality and sits up again, leaning forward and casually placing his arms on his legs to hide his still semi-hard boner. As Louis walked into the room he was afraid to look up at him, working up the courage he lifts his head up and makes eye contact with him. He found his brother with flushed cheeks and a smirk on his face. .  
"You can go ahead and sleep again if you’d like." Louis whispered, just in case anyone was able to hear. .  
Harry responded with a nod and laid himself back down, turning away from Louis. He wasn’t tired anymore though, He just layed there awake. His excitement would work itself up with every second he thought about his brother, but he would shut off those thoughts only to bring the excitement level back down. His brother didn’t know, but those breaths he was hearing wasn’t the sound of Harry falling asleep, But the sound of him at war with himself. After what felt like forever, Harry grunts and pulls himself up saying in a stubborn and pissy voice  
"How can you expect me to sleep NOW?"  
Louis was slightly thrown off and quickly responded with a questionable tone asking what exactly he meant.  
"I don’t remember you coming into my bed with me! Usually You wake me up, or I wake you up!"  
Louis quickly realized that it would be best not to respond truthfully. .  
"It was me who had a nightmare, and you were sleeping so. . soundly, i didn’t want to wake you."  
At that very moment, Harry’s worries were wiped away. There was no way he made any questionable sounds! Absolutely no way his boner was obvious! Even though Lou’s arms were wrapped around his waist, it couldn’t have been that obvious! He didn’t even know himself that he had a boner, nor did his mother. . thank god.  
"However, Harry. .You were quite persistent with rubbing your bum against me."  
Almost immediately, Harry’s pleased face turned into a frown, his eyebrows arched. .  
"What?"  
Louis laughed at his reaction, and pointed towards Harry’s groin.  
"You didn’t think it wasn’t obvious did you?"  
Harry’s hands immediately shot to his face covering his red cheeks, and wanting to cry yet again. He tried to think up an excuse, but nothing came to mind. It happened. He had a wet dream, His brother got into bed with him, and he grinded into him while dreaming. He couldn’t explain anything.  
His mind was racing, having another all out war with himself, drowning in nervousness, embarrassment,and guilt. He really just wished it didn’t happen. His hands were covering his eyes, and he was mumbling to himself in an angry tone.  
"Hey now." Louis says while pulling Harry’s hands away from his face. Harry looks up at him without thinking,seeing his brother smile at him that way. He smelled of strawberry shampoo. . His skin was freshly washed. . he. .Harry snaps out of it again, putting his hands back onto his face.  
Louis was sitting on his knees in front of Harry in bed, trying his damnedest to explain to him that it was alright. Louis was actually happy about what had happened. Feeling his brother press into him that way was something he’d never expect. . something that completely consumed his mind while he was showering.  
The door to their bedroom opens,and Louis was quick to grab Harry’s hands and push him off his bed falling on top of him.  
"LOU, STOP IT." Harry yells violently, still agitated and confused.  
There were out of sight from their mother, considering he had pushed him off the side of his bed near the wall. . Louis looks Harry in the eyes.  
"Hush, Play along." Somehow Harry managed to miss the sound of the door opening. . But he played along, pretending to wrestle with his brother.  
"What on earth are you kids doing now?!" She says in a cheerful voice.  
"Little Harry here didn’t want to wake up, so I’m making him!" Lou said while tickling his brother and playfully punching him.  
She shakes her head and puts her hands on her hips “Well, come on boys. time for lunch."  
They both just decided to obey, and followed their mother downstairs.  
"Well, Tomorrow I’ll be leaving, You remember right? Be sure to keep the house clean while I’m gone." She explained to the boys.  
Louis smiles, “I will take care of Harry and the House Mum."  
Harry just silently sits in his thoughts, not wanting to eat but forcing it anyway. He can feel his brother’s stare. . Sometimes looking up to only have an awkward moment of eye contact.  
After a few moments, Harry feels his brother’s foot on his own. He kicks it away childishly and let’s out a sigh.  
Deep in Louis’ mind, he was very pleased. He couldn’t really stop thinking of his brother’s bum on him. It only intensified his sexual thoughts, whether Harry meant to do it or not. .  
Louis tried yet again to comfort his brother. . he knows his mind is racing, he can tell by looking at his face. Under the table he grabs Harry’s hand, not letting him get away with brushing off his touch.  
Harry looks at his brother and sighs in anger, but gives in, Holding his brother’s hand comfortably under the table.  
"Gee, You guys aren’t talking much. . Is anything wrong?"  
Harry shakes his head letting her know that everything was fine.  
"Just tired, it’s cold out today." He responded calmly.  
She smiled and nodded, mentioning that spring would be around soon. The awkward atmosphere at the table melted away as their hands clasped together more and more tightly. Louis would sometimes catch Harry’s eye and wink at him, causing his little brother to look away. He really found it cute seeing him grow up, seeing him sleeping and vulnerable. Sometimes at night Lou would think to himself hoping his thoughts would reach Harry, so he wouldn’t have to fully face him in telling him all of the thought’s he has had. . But even if his thoughts never reached Harry, Even if Harry never found out. . Lou would always love him,and always protect him.  
His thoughts caused a gentle smile to cross his face, as Harry noticed he was deep in thought, they had only squeezed each other’s hands tighter.  
"Mom’ll be leaving tomorrow Harry, It’ll just be you and me." Lou said in a playful voice while getting into his own bed.  
Harry had put pillows behind himself hoping to prevent his brother from crawling into bed with him again. . even though deep down, he wanted him to. He just feared his brother’s reaction to the sexual tension he held inside.  
They both lie in silence for a while, and just as Harry’s breath deepens, and his eyelids become heavy. . he hears a whisper.  
"I liked it, you know."  
Harry once again was wide awake, tension building up below his waist. He chose to ignore his brother and pretend he had already fallen asleep, yet again hearing something coming from Lou’s side of the room.  
"Sweet dreams."


	2. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im laughing so hard. This was my first fan fiction I'd genuinely written after a four year long break. And fuck this is embarrassing. Typo galore, and terrible smut. . the use of "Lou" where it shouldn't be. :c  
> Sorry guys.  
> I promise I've gotten better.  
> Thanks for reading and not shit talking how horrible it is <3

The sun coming up was only becoming brighter by the minute,and Harry was not pleased. Yesterday was very stressful for him, and he was just really happy it was over with. . But today his mother is leaving, He will be alone with his brother, and somehow he is excited about it.  
"I wonder if Lou will hold my hand again today" He thought to himself as a tired smirk crept onto his face.He layed there in silence for a few moments before opening his eyes, only to find that his brother was not in his bed with him, He wasn’t even in his own bed.  
"Lou?" Harry whispered.  
He wasn’t anywhere in the room, but he didn’t really think much of it. He knew his brother was around the house somewhere. So he pulled himself out of bed, scratched his messy hair, and began stumbling to the bathroom. He was really quite tired. . so tired that he didn’t realize someone else was already showering. As Harry walked into the bathroom, he hears his brother slip and fall. Though it startled him, he quickly ran over to ask if Lou was alright.  
"What are you doing Harry?! Get out!" Lou screams while pulling himself up and poking his head out from behind the shower curtain.  
Harry just stood there staring at his brother. Seeing the water drip from his face,seeing his messy wet hair, and his flush cheeks. .  
"Harry. What are you doing?" Lou asks again looking at him straight in the eyes.  
Louis didn’t realize that the shower curtain had slightly shifted due to the draft caused by Harry opening the door.  
"I. . uh." Harry responds, obviously distracted.  
Louis quickly looks down and realizes he was fully exposed.  
"Heh, Well then." Lou says raising one eyebrow and looking at the floor with a smile on his face.  
"Fancy joining me?" he said looking back up at him.  
Harry immediately felt his stomach drop and his face get hot. He couldn’t quite process the words that had just been said to him. He tried not to seem obvious, because he honestly would have loved to join his brother in a steamy shower. . But his mother was still home. He looked down, and then back up trying to keep himself from smiling, and then without saying a word he turned around and walked out of the bathroom in search for his mother. Before he got down the hallway he hears his brother yell. .  
"She already left, We’re completely alone."  
With his heart thumping out of his chest, he turns to go towards the bathroom again, only to turn himself around and quietly pace to the living room instead. He was very nervous. They both seemed to have noticed the tension they held inside, and though it made Harry very uneasy, he was also happy about it. He felt as though his brother felt the same. .  
In the living room, Harry found a list of numbers his brother was supposed to call if something terrible was to happen, There was also a little bit of money. In a way he wanted to suggest buying pizza, and maybe rent a movie so he and Lou could cuddle together. He got a bit excited about the idea and became impatient waiting for his brother to get out of the shower.  
After sitting by himself for a few moments, the bathroom door opens and Louis walks out with his towel around his waist, heading towards his brother he begins to smirk and the feeling of anxiety overcame Harry again.  
"You look so uncomfortable little bro." Louis says while plopping himself down beside his brother.  
"Aren’t you going to put on some clothes?" Harry asked quietly while looking at the floor.  
"Aren’t you going to take yours off?" His brother said back in a confident voice, nudging him with his elbow.  
"If you want me to take my clothes off, I will." Harry said quietly, blushing and looking towards his brother.  
Louis was being sarcastic, Only he actually would have loved for his brother to take off his clothes. He truly wanted to see how much he’d grown. He knew how his body felt, but not how it looked. And fuck did he want to see. But he still wasn’t sure of how Harry would respond to his feelings and frankly, he didn’t care. His brother had already reacted positively towards his advances, he just wasn’t sure how far he could go with him before things got awkward between them. With the thoughts of what to do swirling in his head, He ignores the words Harry had just said and heads his way into the kitchen for something to munch on.  
"Where are you going. . ?" Harry says obviously frustrated.  
"I’m hungry. Do you want something?"  
As Lou was making himself some food, Harry felt uneasy. Like maybe what he said shouldn’t have been said so soon. . or even at all. Sitting there deep in thought, he gets up goes to his bedroom,slams the door, and throws himself onto his bed. He felt upset with Louis for ignoring his advances. .So he just layed there and stared at the wall, his eyes painfully began tearing up. He really was so full of sexual frustration, all because of his big brother.  
As time passed, Harry’s frustration faded and he decided to try and confront his brother. Though he was nervous, he honestly did want something between himself and Louis. He wanted his brother to touch him… and the longer they felt awkward together, the harder it would become. So he silently cheered himself on as he stood up and walked out of the room back towards the living room. His thoughts raced as he came closer and closer to his brother, only to find him casually lying in a loose pair of pyjama pants and watching tv.  
"Louis. . " He said with a gulp and a deep breath. This is the moment, he thought. If nothing was going to happen, he would know in only a few moments. Louis noticed Harry’s twitching face. He looked seemingly unsure of what he wanted to say, so Louis stepped up.  
"Come sit with me." He said, patting the couch, and slightly shifting his body. Louis was also trying to think of a way to have his brother to himself in more ways than one. He thought maybe things would happen naturally, but with Harry’s overwhelming shyness there is no way he’d make a move. Which only made Louis tense up because that means he would have to be the one to do something about this.  
Harry nodded and walked over to sit next to him, stumbling and stubbing his toe on the coffee table.  
"FUCK." He whined, as he sat in the floor rocking back and forth holding his foot.  
For a moment Lou snickered at his brother’s clumsiness, but quickly picked himself up to sit in the floor beside him, patting his back and asking if he was alright.  
"I think I almost died." Harry said with obvious pain in his eyes looking up, realizing his brother’s face was just a few inches away. Lost in the gaze of Lou’s eyes, he completely forgets pain in his foot. He takes a deep breath,closes his eyes and leans forward. His face closing in on his brother’s.  
"Lou. . " He quielty whispers, opening his eyes again. When he looked at his brother, Louis’ face seemed to be flushed, his eyes half closed and looking at his brother’s mouth.  
"What? I’m . ." Harry began to say before Lou takes Harry’s face in his hands and pulls him closer.  
"Let me kiss you." and without letting Harry respond, Lou pulls Harry into him and holds his face in place, Gently kissing his brother’s lips.  
Harry’s first instinct was to pull away, But Louis held his face in place preventing the escape.  
After a few seconds, their lips part, and they both look away from eachother trying to take in what had just happened. It was just a simple kiss. Nothing overly sexual, just a kiss,Harry thought. But he wanted more of a kiss than that. He knew his brother better. He knew Louis could have kissed him harder, he could have parted his lips. Though Harry only had a small amount of experience in kissing, he knew that was just a simple kiss that anyone could share. Feeling pressure in his brain, he turns towards his brother,  
"You can do better than that." Harry says in a stern voice shocking himself and his big brother.  
Louis didn’t really think Harry would recover from just a simple kiss so quickly, He hasnt even recovered himself for being so forward,and he certainly didn’t think Harry would want another one. . a more passionate kiss. So to hell with it, he thought. To hell with his guilt, to hell with what Harry would think afterwards. . Hearing those words from his brother pleased him all too much causing feelings to well up inside of him. . very hot feelings, dreams you could even say.  
He quickly and swiftly leans forward towards his little brother. Pressing his lips against Harry’s once. . twice, and a third time. Finally parting his lips. Harry quickly caught on and let his lips slowly part as Lou lightly licked his brothers bottom lip. Harry put his arms around his neck, and becoming more involved in the kiss, he presses his tongue against lou’s, trying to show him that he knew what he was doing, and that he liked it. Louis was in position on his knees infront of his brother, as harry was sitting indian style leaned against the couch. Louis wasn’t too fond of the positions they were in. . and to be honest, his body was feeling numb due to being turned on and from the pain of the hard wood on his knees.  
Harry whimpers as his brother pulls away.  
"My knees hurt,Harry."  
Without saying a word, Louis stands up and sits on the couch motioning with his head for Harry to sit with him.  
Harry awkwardly pulls himself up, and takes a seat next to his brother, trying to secretly adjust himself by wiggling around.  
"If you keept moving like that, You may not like me anymore." Louis says with a slight giggle.  
Harry’s eyes widen at the thought, not quite sure if his brother was making a sexual advance or if he meant something completely different. . He needed a distraction, he needed his body to calm down. . So he tried his best to put all of his attention on anything but his brother.  
After a few moments, Louis began to feel empty as his brother hadn’t tried to kiss him again. . he just sat there staring at the tv. Harry was young, but he didn’t think he could so easily become distracted right after a kiss. . He wanted all of his brother’s attention again..and he wanted it now. He looks down at Harry, and then back at the tv. It seems he was far too distracted to even notice Lou’s frustration. With a sigh, Louis turns the volume down on the tv and pulls Harry by the arm towards himself.  
"Get in my lap." He said, nearly choking on the words.  
Hearing Lou say this sent tingles down Harry’s spine…he honestly felt as though the lust of a fourteen year old hitting puberty was kicking in.  
Louis pulls Harry into his lap facing him, placing his legs on either side.  
"Don’t hide your face." Louis says to Harry noticing him looking away trying to hide that fact that he truly wanted this as much as Lou did.  
He had a hard time looking his brother in the eye for a moment, placing his hands over his cheeks and slightly smiling.  
"My face is hot." Harry said in a giggle.  
Louis responded with a smirk and grabs his brother’s hands and places them on his own chest. Harry left his hands there for a moment and then without thinking moved them up to his brother’s neck.  
He was confused with the situation, because He didn’t feel awkward nor uncomfortable, just extremely bashful. And the way Louis was looking at him with his hungry eyes made his pants become slightly tighter. He would try too look away only to find himself staring back into his brothers eyes.  
The atmosphere in the room was heavy, To them it was like nothing else in the world existed. With Harry sitting in his brother’s lap and Lou holding Harry’s waist, they just stared at one another with flushed faces and bedroom eyes. Possibly sending tiny telepathic messages to eachother. Finally the silence was broken by Harry.  
"What’re you thinking about?" Harry asks half expecting a certain answer.  
Lou smirks again, lifts an eyebrow and lets out a chuckle.  
"Well, If I tell you, Then you have to tell me what you’re thinking about also." He says while looking down at his stomach and then back up to meet with Harry’s gaze again. Harry immediately responds with a nod and tell his brother to continue.  
"Well. . " Lou says with a sigh, looking around as if he was trying to think of a good answer.  
" I’m thinking about you being so small and frail sitting ontop of me. I could easily do whatever I want to you."  
Harry jumps as he feels Lou’s hands grasp tighter onto his waist.  
"What’re you thinking?" He says biting his lip, slightly bucking his hips so Harry can feel his excitement building below him.  
Feeling his brother on his bum made his mind race wildly as his pants become more and more tight.  
Harry quickly responds.  
"I’m thinking that … I would let you do whatever you wanted to me."  
"Anything?" Lou responds.  
Louis was actually very turned on by his brother’s bashful honesty. He was already becoming hard before, but now it seems every ounce of blood in his body has rushed to his dick. Not to mention the fact that it was already pressed against Harry and made it very hard for Louis not to buck his hips from time to time. Everytime he did do it or make a slight thrusting motion, Harry would feel it, and he made no effort in hiding the fact that it was enjoyable.  
After thinking for a moment, Louis smirks at Harry and asks. .  
"Have you ever done anything with a boy before?"  
Harry truly hasn’t done anything with anyone before. Once a girl tried to touch him, but he got nervous and made up some excuse to leave.  
Harry shakes his head, looking down.  
"Well, I guess I’ll have to fix that, wont I?" Louis responds while moving his hand’s from Harry’s waist to his thighs, rubbing them up and down, slowly inching his hands higher as he rubs.  
"We’re going to have to do something about the clothes then." Louis whispers,nodding and pinching at Harry’s legs.  
"What? Right here?" He responds, looking towards the window.  
"The window has been there the whole time Haz."  
Harry shifts uncomfortably, He really hadn’t realized the blinds were open, and if something was going to happen . he absolutely wanted no chance of anyone finding out. Lou notices Harry’s nervousness and pushes him over to the side of him.  
"Come on then, lets go to our room." He says with a sigh, standing up and adjusting himself even though it doesn’t help at all.  
Suddenly overcome with excitement, Harry smiles as he takes his brother in hand and attempts to skip through the house to their room. Louis found it rather adorable really.  
Being led by his little brother, louis was imagining what he was about to do. His mouth became dry and his body twitched causing him to feel a bit dizzy. Just before Harry opened their bedroom door, Lou pulls him back and twists him around towards himself,grabbing his waist and pulling him closer. He looks Harry in the eye and slightly opens his mouth. Harry was caught offgaurd slightly, but quickly turned the tables. As Louis was about to say something, Harry goes up on his tip toes and places his face directly infront of Lou’s. Struggling with his words, He manages to say something that sends Louis off the deep end.  
"Do you want me?"  
Lou’s gaze steadily watching his brother’s lips as he said those words. All he could do was nod his head quickly before grabing his brother’s face and forcefully kissing him. Using his body to press Harry against the door , he feels his brother’s hand move from his shoulders to his pant line. Harry began playing with the string on his pyjama pants making sure his small hands would slightly graze Louis’ throbbing area. Letting out a slight groan, he moves his kisses from Harry’s mouth to his jawline.  
"I want you." Lou whispers inbetween kisses.  
He trails his kisses back to Harry’s lips and pulls him even closer to himself.Using one hand to open the door and the other to hold his brother close, he pushes Harry into the room trying to make sure he doesn’t stumble and fall.  
Hot into the kiss, they hardly realize where exactly in the room they want to go. They don’t really care to be honest, Harry has never experienced something like this, and deep down he worries that his reactions are sending the wrong signals to Louis. But he wants him, and He wants to make sure Louis knows this. Lou on the other hand. . He knows his brother better than anyone, and though Harry may act reserved. . He isn’t as innocent as everyone thinks he is, The fact that Harry is able to get him all hot and bothered with a simple few words should prove it.  
Harry chuckles as the back of his knees hit his own bed,and sends him falling backwards with Louis ontop of him. Hovering over him, Lou looks at his brother and smiles.  
"Now then, let’s get these clothes off of you." Louis says as he moves himself towards Harry’s groin and begins to tug at the waist line.  
Harry just lays there letting his brother undress him, watching his face, knowing they are both thinking the same thing.  
"You already have pre cum on your briefs Haz!" Louis says with a chuckle as he slid harry’s pants off of him.  
"It’s not MY fault!" Harry whines.  
Lou shrugs his shoulders and smiles at the fact that his brother was hot for him.  
Leaving Harry in his underwear , Louis crawls between Harry’s legs and kisses him on the nose while pulling his shirt up and over his head, then leaning back down to kiss him on the lips. As Lou tried to pull away from the kiss, Harry’s arms shot around his neck, trapping him and kissing him even harder. With their tongue fighting for dominance, Harry moans lightly at how well his brother can kiss. And everytime Lou hears the slight moans in Harry’s throat, he smiles and kisses him harder occasionally biting his plump and pink bottom lip.  
Louis began to trail his kisses from Harry’s lips to his neck. Gently nibbling and sucking as he could feel Harry’s goosebumps form on his lips.Harry would squeeze his eyes shut as his brother left another deep purple mark on his neck, and with each mark his breath became heavier..  
Harry gasps when he felt Lou run his fingers from his chest to his buldge. Lou felt Harry press his dick into the palm of his hand,and release a small growl with his breath. Still leaving love bites, he further moves down to his chest, and begins nibbling on Harry’s collar bone, keeping his hand in place and palming his brother’s erection. He could feel the warmth and the slight wetness from beneath his underwear and he desperately wanted to kiss it.  
Lifting up his head and looking at Harry he asks while squeezing his dick,  
"You’re so hard. .Can I kiss it for you?"  
Harry shivers at the touch and nods his head quickly, biting his finger and placing his other hand on his brother’s neck urging him to go down. Louis leaves trails of kisses down his body until he reaches the sweet spot and stops, sticking out his tongue and licking lightly on his v line. Harry’s body twitches at the touch of Lou’s tongue, and he makes a slight whining noise letting Louis know how bad he needed to be touched.  
Peeling Harry’s breefs off, he is greeted with fully erect dick and a very aroused Harry watching him with a squint. The head was nearly as pink as Harry’s lips, and it was pulsating,practically begging to be touched more. Harry was so used to his own touch, he’d never fully been this hard before. He’s never wanted anyone to touch him so badly and it nearly hurt.  
Harry slightly thrusted towards Louis’ face, desperately want to feel his warm mouth, But Lou decided to have some fun.  
"Woah there, Be patient." He said, looking at Harry then back down.  
"Tell me, How bad do you want me to touch you?" Lou asks without taking his eyes off of Harry’s dick.  
Harry moans as Louis touches the tip with his lips and gently kisses it, looking up at his brother and keeping eye contact until he answered. Harry didn’t know how to respond to the question, he didn’t know if it was possible explaining how badly he wanted it. The only words he could come up with were pleasing enough for Lou to continue it seemed.  
"Please. Fuck, I really want it." He said in a breathless panic, licking his bottom lip and frantically nodding his head.  
Louis smirks at the response and scoots Harry further down by his hips, sticking his tongue out and licking the pre-cum from the tip.  
He places his hand on the bottom of the shaft, and licks the underside of Harry’s erection from bottom to top, only using the very tip of his tongue and finally placing his lips around the head. Harry’s eyes flutter closed as he let out a manly grunt, a sound Louis has never heard before. He liked the sounds Harry made when he felt good, and he wanted to hear more of it. He moved his head down only slightly, sucking gently at Harry, and releasing it with a popping sound. He is keeping eye contact with his brother, though Harry can hardly keep his eyes open. As he places his lips back on the tip, Harry bucks his hips, forcing it further into Lou’s mouth causing him to gag slightly. This normally would have bothered him if it wasn’t for the face Harry was pulling and the sounds he made as he did it. Louis Put his hands on Harry’s hips and allowed him to continue thrusting into his mouth. Occasionally Harry would open his eyes and look down at his brother, and when he saw Lou in that position staring straight up at him, he would only bite his lip and then throw his head back moaning even louder.  
Harry moved his hands down and ran his fingers through Louis’ hair, pressing his head down to make him move in rythm with his hips. Finally Louis’ forces his head up and with a questionable face and says  
"Are you sure you’ve never done this?"  
Harry ignores his question, pulling his brother up by the arm, and kissing him desperately.  
"Can you taste yourself?" Louis whispers.  
Harry nods his head but didn’t really take in what the question meant causing Louis to laugh. As the kisses became more and more violent, the only thing you could hear was deep breathing,slight moans, and the sound of their lips parting from time to time. Louis has already layed himself between his brother’s legs again and had began grinding against him, Feeling his own cock pressed against Harry’s through a thin layer of cloth. Both letting out moans as the friction between their bodies grew even hotter. As he worked himself up, he would put more force into the grinding motion against Harry, Eventually causing him to hit his head on the headboard from time to time. Louis began to think more and more about Harry touching him as he watched his brother’s mouth slightly open and his eyes tightly close. Finally grabbing Harry’s hand and leading it towards his own happy trail. But he didn’t really catch on fast enough, so Lou placed his hand back on Harry’s and guiding it under his waist line and onto his own erection, Pressing Harry’s fingers down on himself, he pumps up and down with him until Harry caught on. Once he did, His hand shot to Harry’s waist and slowly downward towards his arse, squeezing it lightly causing him to fall out of rhythm and wiggle his body beneath him.  
As Harry picks his rhythm back up, Louis begins moaning uncontrollably, and bucks his hips more than a few times into Harry’s hand.  
His hair messy and a bead of sweat dropping down his forehead, he moans. His eyebrows clenched downwards as if he was angry, and occasionally biting his bottom lip in concentration, watching himself pump into Harry’s hand.  
"You’re so hot." Harry says, as he moves a peice of Louis’ hair out of his face with his free hand.. Louis was lost in a sea of sexual tension during this moment, and Harry saying those words didn’t help at all when it came to coming back to reality.  
"Don’t be silly." He responds as he grabs a hold of Harry’s bum again and squeezes.  
Slowing his thrusting, he leans down to kiss Harry again, and then looks him in the eye.  
"I’m not going to hurt you, okay?" He says, as he pushes harry’s hand away and turns him over having him lay down and stick his arse in the air.  
Louis kissed Harry’s shoulders, down his spine,and then on the small of his back.  
"Just relax."  
Before Harry could even think about relaxing, He feels Lou pulls his cheeks apart, and he lets out an awkward grunt as he feels Louis’ tongue moving in circles around his entrance . Feeling this overwhelmed Harry and caused him to twitch and shudder. . Though it was new to him, he couldn’t help himself. As Louis tongued around his hole, Harry pushed his bum back onto Lou’s face, causing his tongue to go inside. Harry let out a pleasurable sigh as he looks behind him and sees his brother passionatly licking away at him. Louis didn’t mind Harry riding his face like he was. He knew Harry probably couldn’t help it, He wasn’t able to resist himself a few times.  
As Harry’s breath fills the house, Louis backs his face away and licks his fingers, The sudden absence of pleasure causing Harry to wimper and want more.  
"Like I said Harry, Just relax, okay?" Louis said as he traced one finger around Harry’s entrance.  
"It might hurt, if you want me to stop, I will."  
Harry nods and grabs onto his pillow as Louis lightly presses his finger inside of him. He only pumped in and out trying to Loosen Harry up at first. After a few moments, he sticks his finger further in, Causing Harry to wimper a bit, Louis would watch Harry’s Back muscles tense up and then slowly relax again, knowing the pain has stopped. Finally his Finger was in full length, and he began licking at him again. Harry’s pain had subsided, as he wiped his tears and yelped breathlessly at the sudden pleasure that hit, though it was only just causing intense pain.  
Louis was extremely aroused by how quickly Harry had adjusted to the pain. He loved the sounds he was making,and the way he was moving his arse in the air begging for more. Without thinking, he pulls his finger out and licks it along with his middle finger, quickly pressing them into Harry again.  
Not even taking Harry’s pain into consideration this time, Louis holds him in place with one arm, and pumps in and out violently with the other. Harry didn’t tell him to stop, He didn’t say anything. He only clenched his eyes shut and screamed a bit. Louis was so into the situation, he knew the pain would stop and Harry would only feel good, leaving him wanting more just as he did. After a few moments, Harry’s screams of pain turn into screams of pleasure, Saying Louis’ name occasionally, and even biting down on his own arm from the pleasure.  
Louis smirked as he curled his fingers knowing Harry would only shudder in pleasure even more, and possibly having him screaming his name even louder.  
"Do you want me to feel good too, Harry?" Lou asks, still pumping in and out.  
Harry tried to respond, a moan coming out instead. He nodded his head,as his flush cheeks dripped in sweat, and his eyes slightly opened to make eye contact with Louis. Lou quickly kisses harry on his bum, and pulls his fingers out, rolling him back over on his back.  
"Use your hand, I’ll be right back." He said, nudging harry to touch himself while he went to find lube of some sort.  
As Harry watched his brother stand up and fully take off his pants, touching himself was easy with Lou now completely naked.He watched him walk across the room, digging in his drawers and his backpacks.  
As lou walked back over, he threw a condom in Harry’s direction, urging him to open it, and placing lube at his own side.  
"Put it on me." He said with a smile. Harry quickly obeyed, not even knowing how to put a condom on himself. Louis chuckled at how Harry’s hands were shaking and how his Hair was a mess.  
"Here, watch." Louis put the condom over the tip of his dick,and had Harry slowly roll in down the shaft, making sure he applied pressure on the underside just for pleasure.  
After the condom was on, Louis positioned himself between Harry’s legs again, and leaned down to kiss him, making sure he bucked his hips a few times so Harry could feel him on his bum again. . The kiss was hot and heavy, Harry was fighting for dominance this time and he wasn’t going to stop until he got it, Licking against his brother’s tongue, and sucking at his lip. Harry was learning and Louis was very pleased by this. As they kissed, Lou managed to find the bottle of lube he brought over, open it and put some in his hand. He stroked himself a few times first , hoping it would warm up a bit before he put his fingers inside of Harry again. As he did so, Harry released a gasp into Louis’ mouth, but continued the kiss shortly after adjusting to the pleasure again. As the pleasure came back in full force , Harry had tightly wrapped his arms around his brother’s neck slightly digging his nails into his shoulder.  
"Keep doing that, I want you to leave a mark." Lou said between kisses,as Harry’s grip on him became more painful. The harder he scratched, the faster Louis would move his fingers, causing Harry to lose control of his voice and moan loudly.  
When louis pulled his fingers out, he pulled away from the kiss,and held Harry’s face in his hands.  
"This will hurt more than my fingers. But I promise I will get you off." He said, Looking straight at him. Harry didn’t seem worried, he trusted his brother.  
"I really just want to see your face and hear you when you do it." Harry says.  
Lou smirks, and nods, Kissing him again before aligning himself with Harry’s entrance, slowly and gently pushing in the head.  
Harry’s face soured for a moment as he pushed in slightly, letting out whispers of pain causing Louis to stop with a worried look.  
"Do you want me to stop?" He whispered in the most comforting voice he could possibly use.  
Harry shook his head, Letting him know he could continue, But Lou didn’t budge. He sat there trying to reassure Harry and himself that it was alright.  
"Lou. I’m alright, keep doing it please." Harry said interrupting his brother’s concerned rambling, and managing to wiggle his bum around Lou’s dick causing it to go in further. Feeling it go further inside of Harry so suddenly shocked him in more ways than one. First he was worried that it had hurt Harry, but then he felt the pleasure of how tight he was was considering this is the first for him.  
Lou’s face immediately changed from a worried look, to obvious pleasure. He had to control himself from thrusting in full length right then and there. Choking on his moans as he regained the strength to thrust.  
Though the pain was there Harry kept his smirk ,and kept his eyes on his brother. Paying close attention to the way Louis would moan as he took a breath, and how he would open his eyes to look at him making sure he was okay.  
He would thrust in further and further each time, finally filling Harry completely. The pain had gone and the only thing left to feel was pure pleasure and hot breath.  
Harry has began losing focus on his surroundings again, clenching his eyes shut tightly, and licking his lips as the pleasure overcame his body. Louis would try to watch Harry’s face, only to find himself doing the same thing when Harry would wiggle his hips at the rhythm of his thrusts, causing an intense feeling of force and friction around his dick.  
Louis put his hands on Harry’s hips, and began thrusting full force, wanting to get his brother to scream as loudly as he possibly could. He wanted him to lose his voice by the time they were through.  
Harry’s head had been hitting the headboard of the bed for a while now, giggling a few times but eventually not caring and focusing on his brother inside of him.  
As Louis began thrusting harder and harder, He lost his balance and had to hold on to the headboard himself, looking down at his brother as he did so. Harry would look up at him,and keep eye contact, biting his lip and moaning as he closed his eyes again trying to control himself.  
"Fuck,Harry." Louis moaned, staring down at him and thrusting full force.  
Harry had a smirk across his face as he moved his own hand towards his dick.  
Louis noticed Harry wanting to get off, and he slapped his hand away replacing it with his own.  
"I want to be the reason you come." He said in an almost violent and aggressive voice.  
Harry said nothing and only moaned as his brother pumped his hand up and down, watching his brother smirk sexually at him, waiting patiently for the signs of Harry’s climax.  
Harry’s body began to tense up after just a few moments of Louis pumping him. His face went pale, and his eyes tightly closed, he screamed. Louis could feel his dick pulsate in his hands as he began to come. Studying his face and every movement.  
Harry threw his head back, open mouth, eyes closed, and moaned absolutely nothing but obscenities. As he got off, Louis could also feel Harry tighten around him, and watching his face as it happened only made it that much harder to hold in his own climax.  
Just as Harry came down from his high, Louis began thrusting even harder than he even though he could. Harry whimpering,and suddenly feeling the soreness, Louis began to climax. As Harry realized, he quickly focused on his brother, urging him to continue, letting him know just how good he felt. Louis ended up biting into Harry’s knee as he climaxed, eyes closes,and his own legs shaking. He could hardly hold himself up during his high, and he absolutely could not hold himself up afterwards.  
As Louis slumped his body over Harry’s, He pulled out and tried to giggle a bit.  
"Harry, I’m lightheaded" He said.  
All Harry could do was wrap one arm around Lou’s neck and wipe his hair from his sticky forehead, kissing him and smiling.  
They laid there is silence for a few moments,catching their breath and finally Louis lifts up and pulls the condom off, tossing it in a bin across the room.  
"HAZ! I had just showered! Now look at me!" Lou said in a playful voice, Jumping on top of Harry again, and holding him down.  
Harry felt like he had all the confidence in the world now, Knowing his brother felt the same.  
"We can wash together if you want." He responded, looking up at him.  
Lou nodded his head, letting Harry up and taking him by the hand.  
"Shall we? I’ll be gentle while washing you, You’re going to be sore tomorrow too.But don’t worry. . I’ll take care of you ." Louis said in a carefully playful voice.  
Harry snickered until he realized he probably wouldn’t be able to sit for a few days. He knows he’ll have to act natural around people, and just deal with the pain until it’s gone. . With Louis taking care of him though, He believes he can handle it.  
As they were walking towards the bathroom, Harry pulls on his brothers arm, quickly remembering something from before,  
"Hey Lou, We still have a few hours before Mum comes back. We should order Pizza and watch some movies. ."  
Louis smiled at the idea.  
"Alright. . As long as I can hold you." He responded while his heart began to flutter.


End file.
